House of Moonrise
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is from the Ancient House of Moonrise. The oldest Wizarding family in the world. She leaves Forks behind when her family call. They reunite and the Wizarding World is at war. Will Bella's house accept her soulmate as Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is from the Ancient House of Moonrise. The oldest Wizarding family in the world. She leaves Forks behind when her family call. They reunite and the Wizarding World is at war. Will Bella's house accept her soulmate as Edward?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella groans and wonders what she is going to do. She had, had a vision of herself being called back to her House. The Cullen's had all gone out hunting. Bella looks at the clock and sees the time hit 4pm and her birthmark burns signalling to her she is needed.

Bella waves her wand and her stuff begins to back. She writes a letter to Charlie. As her stuff finishes packing, the letter to Edward and the Cullen's was quickly finished with a flick of her wand she sends the letter to the Cullen's and with Edward's letter were her engagement ring.

Bella sighs and looks at Charlie's house one more time. Then she twirls around on spot disappearing from Forks within 5 minutes of the call…

* * *

 _Moonrise Island_

* * *

Bella appears in the foyer of Moonrise Castle. A male house elf was waiting for her. As well as her demon Shar.

"Mistress Isabella. Lord Moonrise is waiting for you in his study. I am to take you begs to your room", the house elf says

"Thank you Jeopardy", Bella says walking through the halls

The paintings of ancestors past greeted her. Bella could hear her family in different rooms. She had a large family. Bella knew the way to her Lord's office all members of the house of Moonrise learnt the way when they were little. She approaches the door. Putting her head held high and changes her clothes to fit the House of Moonrise she enters the study.

"My Lord", Bella says kneeling before her Lord

"Isabella. Rise. I trust things went well on your 'holiday'?"

"They did my Lord", Bella says

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"Of course not my Lord. I am always on here for the family. But may I enquire what I was called home for?" Bella asks

"Have you checked your birthmark my dear Granddaughter?"

"Not I haven't my Lord. Forgive my flaws", Bella says

"Isabella through our flaws we become better. Look at your birthmark my child"

Bella approaches the mirror that was in the study. Moving her silver hair out of the way of her neck she sees the mark of her birth. Each member of the Moonrise family has a simple birthmark on their neck with a half moon rising from the clouds with a sword and wand and Phoenix wings wrapped around all.

Those her were under the House of Moonrises protection also had a tattoo at the start then their line will have birthmarks. The birthmark had a half moon covered by clouds with a sword and a wand.

Bella's birthmark was different from everyone's. Her birthmark showed her as the next head of the House of Moonrise. The half moon was fully risen and starting to fill out. That could only mean one thing in her family it was nearly time for the Lord Moonrise to pass and for Bella to take up the mantle.

Becoming the next Lord/Lady is known at birth in the Moonrise family the birthmark shows the next heir. No matter how much time passes the current Lord or Lady must stay head to the heirs birthmark fills out.

"The time is approaching Isabella", Lord Moonrise says

Bella turns to her Lord. Just as he turns to her with his demon Lynx sitting on top of his chair.

"How long?" Bella asks

"As long as the Gods decide. I will be finishing your training. Isabella a war is approaching the Wizarding community. And we must lay a fountain for equality", Lord Moonrise says

"I am at your service", Bella says

"Are you really? Will you do what you must?" Lord Moonrise asks

"I will my Lord. So when to we begin?" Bella asks

"Right away"

* * *

 _Forks_

* * *

The Cullen's arrive back at their house at 12am. Not knowing the changes.

"I am going to see Bella", Edward says

"Um Edward there is a letter addressed to you and to us from Bella. Her scent is all over it", Carlisle says pointing at two letters on the piano.

One letter had the engagement ring Edward gave Bella. Edward snatches it and the letter and tears it open.

" _My dearest Edward,_

 _I know you will start going out of your mind with worry. But there is nothing I can do. There are a few well many secrets you don't know about me. I am sorry but I can't tell you the secrets. I have left because I got a call to go home._

 _When I am needed I need to go. Above all else I have to go. Maybe one day you will understand. I am afraid I probably won't be coming back and you won't be able to track me._

 _Edward don't you dare go to the Volturi! Your family needs you and I need you alive._

 _I am sorry for the heartbreak I have caused. I wish things could be different but they can't. I was lucky to know you for as long as I have._

 _I will always love you Edward._

 _Forever & Always_

 _I am so, so sorry._

 _May the gods help as find our way back to each other._

 _Love Bella_

Edward gives a cry of anguish. Just as the others have finished reading their letter.

"That bitch", Rosalie growls

"Rosie", Emmett says

"I knew she would betray us", Rosalie growls, "Should have killed her at the beginning"

Edward growls, "You will never harm her"

"She left us", Esme says, "My daughter"

"I can't see her", Alice says trying to see Bella's future

Edward sobs as Esme pulls him into her arms. None of them realised in their grief that the words _Forever & Always _and _I am so, so sorry_ had lit up in gold before finally going black. Edward knew in the back of his mind he had to try and find her. She IS the love of his life. Without her he was nothing. He jumped out of Esme's arms and ran out the door praying he will find Bella's trail somehow…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

* * *

The Lord of Moonrise looks at his heir she had been learning the full duties of the Head of House for three weeks now. He knew his heir was missing her soulmate. But she hadn't complained once about leaving the love of her life or the family. Lord Moonrise saw her dedication and he was proud of her for it. She would make a great Head of the House of Moonrise. He decided quickly what he needed to do.

"Isabella come to me", Lord Moonrise calls

Bella walks into the office and curtsy's to her Lord

"My Lord you sent for me?" Bella asks

"Yes take a seat Isabella", Lord Moonrise says gesturing for her to seat

"Have I done anything wrong?" Bella asks

"No my dear child. I have a gift for you", Lord Moonrise says handing her a sheet of parchment

Bella takes it and frowns it was the address for this island.

"This is our address", Bella states

"So you can bring the Cullen's and the Wolf pack here. I am allowing them access", Lord Moonrise says

Bella was shocked he was letting them come? This was great she could go and get her soulmate and family.

"Thank you my Lord", Bella says curtsying to Lord Moonrise

"Go and get them and bring them to me. But explain your story first. And explain the rules of this otherwise obliterate them. Oh and tell your mother and father their coming alright?" Lord Moonrise asks

"Yes my Lord", Bella replies

"Your dismissed", Lord Moonrise says

Bella leaves the room with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe she got permission to tell them.

"Jetty!" Bella calls

A house elf appears.

"Yes my Lady?" Jetty asks

"Where is my mother and father?" Bella asks

"They are in your fathers office", Jetty replies

"Thank you Jetty", Bella says

She walks through the halls to her fathers office. She hears her mother and father talking.

"Mother. Father can I come in?" Bella asks

"Of course daughter", Richard Moonrise says

Bella walks in smiling to her parents.

"The Lord has granted me permission to see Edward and his family as well as the wolf pack. I am allowed to tell them but if they don't agree to a vow of silence then I have to obliterate their memories", Bella tells her parents

Celestia Moonrise smiles at her daughter, "I am happy for you. I am sure your Aunt Renee will be too. Will you tell her?"

"Can you? I want to get going. I have a lot to explain to them", Bella replies

"Of course. Go to them daughter and bring them back here we can't wait to meet them", Celestia says

"So I can give this Edward a stern talking too", Richard says

"Dad please be nice. They already will have to face the Lord. Be nice when they come", Bella says

"He will be nice", Celestia says looking sternly at her husband

"Fine", Richard grumbles

"Go now", Celestia says smiling as her daughter leaves, "The Lord has done the right thing"

"I guess. Do I really have to be nice to this Edward?"

Bella was so happy changing out of her heir clothes she gets in some jeans and a blouse.

"Alice would approve", Bella says with a chuckle, "Actually all my clothes she would approve off"

"Really?" Seraphina asks from the doorway of Bella's room

"Cousin you should knock", Bella says rolling her eyes

"Boring. Are you going to get your boyfriend?" Seraphina asks

"Yes I am. With his family as well as the wolf pack", Bella states moving past Seraphina

"Can I come?" Seraphina asks

"No. This is my time with them. You will meet them all later as long as they take the oath", Bella replies as she walks to the apparition point

"How are you going to tell them you are a witch?" Seraphina asks

"I don't know. Don't you have something better to do?" Bella asks annoyed

"Fine. Have fun", Seraphina calls

Bella shakes her head. Her cousins were annoying. So were her Aunts and Uncles. Bella enters that apparition room. She forces on the Cullen house. She knew that her just appearing would shock them but it will give them the first taste of magic. So she was hoping they believed her easier. But she knew that wouldn't be the case…

* * *

 _Forks…_

* * *

Edward hadn't found a trace of Bella and Charlie won't tell them anything even Charlie was guarding his thoughts. Like he knew the Edward could read mines. The Wolves have been on the urge of war with them because Jacob Black thinks they had killed Bella. Every one of them were upset that Bella left well that was all of them but Rosalie. Now they were out hunting. Alice and Carlisle having forced Edward to hunt. After they all have their fill they make their way back to their home when they hear growls. Wolves start appearing.

"We have not broken the treaty", Carlisle states

The black wolf changes back into Sam Uley.

"Where is Isabella Swan then?" Sam asks

"We don't know she left of her own accord", Carlisle replies

"Liar", Jacob Black yells

"We are not lying flea bag", Rosalie growls, "That ungrateful bitch up and left without a word. We showed you the letter"

Jasper pushes out calm trying to stop what would become a fight. When a loud crack sound comes from inside the Cullen house. And a figure walks out of the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bella Swan asks hands on hips looking at the wolves and vampires…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
